Living the High School Life
by TheHyperLlamaWithPocky
Summary: AU FIC. Noriko and Maki Kirashiki have to go to a boarding school. There, they meet a bunch of new people, a loud theatre teacher, and also a girl who is trying to steal Gaara away from Noriko. I dissed the fact that they were vampires oks? GaaraxOC
1. The News

**_Mikie: All right ladies and gentleman_**

**_Mikie: All right ladies and gentleman! HyperOffPocky here._**

**_Noriko: Then hwy is your name Mikie?_**

**_Mikie: Cuz they call me that at school._**

**_Noriko: Yeah. Ok then._**

**_Amaya: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters._**

**_Maki: Mister Masashi does._**

**_Mikie: -- Anyway, This is my new story I was talking about, and I hope you like it, and yea, just enjoy it!_**

**_Maki/Amaya: Story start!_**

**_Mikie: Im supposed to say that_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The News_**

* * *

"BOARDING SCHOOL!!"

Noriko Kirashiki couldn't believe her ears. She was standing in her living room, with her mom, dad, and her twin sister, Maki.

Their parents were going to send them to a boarding school, you know the school., where you stay in dorms? Yeah.

It was kinda cool, but that meant that she would move away from all her fiends. Let alone Maki felt the exact same way.

"You two will leave tomorrow morning and it's a 10 hour flight, so I suggest you pack now and get enough sleep." Their mom said.

"But why mom?" Maki said, " I don't wanna move from all our friends, and besides we already go to a good school."

Their dad decided to speak up. "Yes we know, but we can afford to pay for the school anymore, and your grandfather owns the boarding school so he's letting us let you go for free."

"So go pack your bags, and get some sleep." Their mom said.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Maki and Noriko both said together.

"No, you don't, now go pack your bags like your mom said, end of discussion."

They both stormed upstairs and did what their mom told them to do. "Well let's give this a try Noriko, maybe we'll meet some cool people.

"Yea I know, but I still don't want to move away from the people we already know, but ill give it a try."

They both finished packing their bags, along with their instruments of course, ate dinner, and went to sleep to get ready for the next day.

* * *

**_Mikie: ok I know kinda boring and kinda short. But don't worry, the story WILL get exciting. They still have the same characters, maybe even some more characters of my own, but yea. It will get good. Signing off,_**

**_HyperOffPocky_**


	2. Roomates

**_Mikie: All right and im back!_**

**_Maki: yay._**

**_Mikie: I can hear the sarcasm in that sentence._**

**_Maki: ok a: it isn't a sentence, it's a word and b: how can you hear when its on a computer?_**

**_Mikie: cricket shut up! I don't own Naruto or its characters. See I remembered!_**

_**Noriko: Good for you! Now story start! Oh yeah. '**thinking**' "**_talking**_" 'Inner self'_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Roommates_**

The Kirashiki twins arrived at the airport, with their mom and dad. They already said goodbye to their friends. The plane was going to take off in 1 minute, so they said their goodbyes, and got on their plane.

There was only like, 4 planes carrying students, but they were early so they got a good seat in first class.

Across from them sat a pale blond. Well heck, everyone was pale. But along with the pale blond sat a pale red head, and a pale raven-haired boy.

The red head has dark circles around his eyes. Talk about 50 pounds of eyeliner?

And the raven-haired boy had nothing really; it looks like he has make up on. Not a single blemish on his face. Noriko noticed Maki checkin him out.

"Uhh, hey dude, why are you checkin him out? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Yeah, I know but just look at him. He's so hot. Seriously I didn't know that someone could be that hot."

"Well try not to rape him before you get to meet him."

They both laughed, and the plane started to take off.

"Mom said this would be a 10 hour flight." Maki said.

"I know. So I brought like 20 five pound bags of skittles and 10 bottles of cokes."

"Holy shit." The blonde spoke up. "Are you really gonna eat all of that?"

"Yeah why not? Its not like we are gonna get fat ass off of this anyway, and why/ Do you want some?"

The raven hired boy and the red head noticed us talking to the blonde, so they started to look at us.

"Nah," he said. "I'm good. Sasuke do you want some?"

The raven-haired who obviously was Sasuke spoke up. "No im good."

"What about you Gaara"

The red head spoke up this time. "No, not really."

"Ok then well my names Naruto Uzumaki, This is Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara no Sabuko."

'_Gaara's hot'_ Thought Noriko.' _**Yeah, I know he's hot**_.' '_Where the hell did you come from?_' '**_I was always here haha, I just never had anything to say_**.' Noriko was obviously talking with her face also, because the others looked at he like she has devil horns and blue skin.

Gaara, that's his name, looked like a mean ass. His teal-ish eyes were filled with cold and hate. Naruto has blue eyes like the ocean, and Sasuke's eyes were a deep onyx.

"Well my name is Noriko Kirashiki, and this is my twin sister, Maki."

Maki waved to them, smiling. Sasuke looked at her, and then looked away, like he was thinking of something. Perverted.

Maki decided to ask a question. "Umm why are you guys so pale? Everyone is."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Sasuke said.

Noriko popped a skittle in her mouth and said, "Try us."

"Ok then you asked for it. We are vampires."

Noriko almost choked on her skittle. 'Is that really true?" she thought.

Maki must have read her mind, cause then she asked, "Are you guys being serious or just fucking with us?"

"No we're being serious." Gaara said.

Noriko looked around and then she finally accepted. Come on, they sounded convincing.

"Well I have to say," Noriko started. " That. Is, Pretty. Damn. Cool."

They boys looked at her like she was a crazy ass, for the second time in 10 minutes.

"Are YOU being serious Noriko?" Naruto asked. "Cause every other person we told runs away screaming or jumps out of the plane we are in."

"Yea. Why not? You guys. Well everyone's a vampire, and me and Maki and psychopathic freaks. We're even." Noriko stated with a smile.

For the rest of the flight the girls and boys ate skittles, drank coke, or slept. The flight ended, and when they got off Noriko almost fell from sitting too long. They arrived directly at the school, and it was kinda creepy looking.

Yeah it looked like a school, but it also looked like a place where old men will take little boys to rape them.

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "You'll get used to it."

He obviously saw the look on Noriko's face because he gave her a look of sympathy.

"Well we'll see you guys later." Maki said, "We are gonna gonna visit our grandfather and get our schedules."

Maki said that with a bit of darkness in her voice. Creepy. Noriko and Maki walked into the creepy-raping-boys-building. otherwise, known as CRBB.

Turns out their grandad wasn't in at the time, so they just picked up their schedules and walked to the elevator.

"Hmm ok. Room 116, Floor 6. Damn all the way to floor 6."

Maki complained as they walked into the elevator pressing the 6 button. They walked down the CRBB hallway and stopped at their room.

"I wonder whoes our roomates." Noriko stated.

"I dont know either, but they better now be all bitchy and moaniny about how we are or act or our music."

"I dont blame you there sis."

They knocked on the door, waited like 5 seconds, and when the door opened they found a certain little blonde they know and love.

"Well,well, well Naruto." Noriko smirked. "Looks like you have us as roomates. But who else is there? Theres 6 people to a room."

"Well theres me, Sasuke,Gaara, you, Maki, and a girl, uhh whats her name..."

"Amaya. Amaya Myuki."

The girl named Amaya stepped out from behind Noriko and Maki, and smiled. she brought out her hand, which they all shook. Maki yawned.

"Wow im tired, lets get some sleep, and get to know each other later."

Naruto yawned too.

"Yea i agree, we all share a room with another person so go to yours. Amaya, looks like you share yours with mine."

"Ok then,."

They all went in thir rooms, Sasuke and Gaara were out, so they took a nap. A long nap. '_I think this is going to be an ok school year, even if it is filled with vamp_ires' Noriko thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_

* * *

_**

Well i hoped you like it! R&R

HyperOffPOcky

! 


	3. The Mall and The Fanboys

**Mikie: All right**

**Mikie: All right! I'm back and its time for High School Life…With Vampires?**

**Maki/Noriko: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters.**

**Gaara: Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Naruto: Can we get on with it?**

**Mikie/Sasuke/Amaya: Ok then, Story Start**!

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Mall and The Fanboys_**

* * *

Noriko woke up to the sound of hearing the shower running. Man, being up all night trying to unpack is not cool. She yawned, and was about to get up when a really hot red head came out the shower with a towel around his waist.

'_**OMG, I think I just came**_.'

'_Ok I know you're me, but that's still kinda wrong_.'

'**_So what? He's sexy and you know it._**'

Noriko made a noise, and he turned around to find her sitting on her bed with a face as red as Gaara's hair.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until heard a shower running in order for me to find a fucking smexy Gaara walking through our room."

She kinda muttered that last part. She got up, got her towels, tired as hard as fuckity fuck NOT to rape him, and walked into the already foggy bathroom to take her shower.

-about 10 minutes later-

Noriko came out the shower, with her outfit on already. She wore a black shirt with blue writing:' I**_ don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of It_**.' with jeans and those little chain thingys you hang from your belt loops. She fixed her long black hair with blue and white highlights, threw on her converse and walked into the living room to watch TV or whatever. Maki came out wearing the same thing, except her shirt was in yellow letters that said ' **_Sorry…About your face'_** in yellow letters with her long black hair with yellow and white highlights. Amaya came out wearing the EXACT same thing except her hair was blonde with black and red highlights, and she wore a red shirt that said ' **_My eyes are up here'_** with arrows pointing upwards.

People were going to think they were triplets!

"Wow. Notice how we all look alike except Amaya, your hair is blonde instead." Maki said while eating skittles.

"I was thinking about dying it black but I just added highlights to it."

"Hey, Maki where's our guitars?"

"You guys play the guitars?" Sasuke said with Naruto and Gaara behind him.

Sasuke was wearing baggy blue jeans with a MCR shirt. Gaara was wearing baggy black jeans (a/n: lol try saying that 5 times fast!) with a red shirt that has a weird ass logo on it. Naruto wore baggy black jeans with an orange shirt that said '**_I love Ramen_**" in black letters.

"What do you guys wanna do today? Go to the mall or something?" Naruto said while jumping up and down.

"Ok first of all, stop jumping like a dobe, and second of all, sure why not?" Sasuke said.

Naruto flicked him off while Noriko went to get her car keys.

"Hey Nori, they sended our car?" Maki asked.

"Yep, I missed my Viper."

The boys looked at us like idiots.

"YOU drive a Viper?" Naruto said with…uh…. Excitement?

"Well yeah, why not? And don't worry, im not a crazy driver."

Well they sure as hell didn't believe that because she said that with a crazy look. But the gang followed Noriko out the CRBB, and to the back. And there it was. A black viper with tinted windows so dark you can look at people and they didn't know that you was looking at them.

Noriko got in, motioning for them to get in also, and turned on the car. The engine purred like a cat getting a blowjob.

"Put on your seatbelts everybody." Noriko said. She turned on her ipod to the awsomest song ever, Hand of Blood, by Bullet For My Valentine. (A/n: If you haven't heard that song, I suggest you do cause it's so badass.) Everyone besides Maki was kinda scared, because Noriko was headbanging while driving.

-15 minutes later-

They all arrived at the mall, and they were relieved because Noriko wouldn't be driving when they drove back to the school. She obviously has a headache form the headbanging she did.

After about, 5 minutes of walking, Maki asked:

"Why the h-hell is it so c-cold?"

"Well maybe it's that fatass ice skating rink right there."

Sasuke pointed to the right of us, and there it was. The ice skating rink. Maki did an anime sweat drop and walked to get the blades.

" Hey Gaara, you want to skate with me?" Nori asked.

"No thank you." Gaara seemed like rink was the devil.

"Well too bad!"

Noriko grabbed Gaara by the wrists, and dragged him out to the rink.

"Just stay against the edge, then when you feel like you're owning the rink just go farther out. And I promise, I wont let you fall."

Gaara seemed to do EXACTLY as she said, because that's what he did. Then out of nowhere, two dudes, one in a green jumpsuit, and another with a dog in his jacket, zoomed pass them like lightning. That caused Noriko to grab Gaara's hand to keep them both from falling down. Then out of nowhere AGAIN some Fanboys came to make sure Noriko was alright. Which she was, but she was getting highly pissed.

"Are you ok Noriko?"

"Please marry me Noriko!"

"Let me have your babies!"

Is that even possible? Gaara must have given them all the go-away-or-ill-fucking-hit-you look because they all ran away pissing their pants.

Noriko then smirked then said, "I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

They stared at each other for a while, and then laughed together, still holding each other's hands. Gaara noticed and so did Noriko so they dropped each other's hands and started too blush. They went back to the others, who were at the food court eating pizza.

Little did they know, someone was watching them.

**_

* * *

_**

Alright! Theres chapter 3! I still plan on making the sequell to this story. i have it all planned out. well this is HyperOffPocky sgning off

! 


	4. The First Day Of ACTUAL School

**_Mikie: WOOT! I am on a role! Heres chapter #4!_**

**_Noriko: she doesn't own Naruto or its characters._**

**_Amaya: she does however; own maki, Nori, and me._**

**_Maki: and she does own the Falling Stars._**

**_Gaara: But she doesn't own the songs they sing._**

**_Naruto: If she did, well, something bad would probably happen to us,_**

**_Sasuke: worried look_**

**_Mikie: Anyway, story start!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: First day of ACTUAL school_**.

* * *

After having fun in the mall and all that, the gang went back to their room, only to find a letter by the CRBB principal. It said:

_Dear Students:_

_Welcome to Konoha Boarding School! We really hope you enjoy your time here and have fun. School officially starts tomorrow, so get your book bags ready, and your brain activating!_

_Signed:_

_Orochimaru: Principal_

"All that sucks. I don't wanna go to school tomorrow.: Maki complained eating more skittles.

"Well to bad, its like 10:17, and we need to get some sleep." Sasuke stated.

"Well fine then."

They all took a shower, watched TV for a while, and then went to sleep.

-_the next day-_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BE- SLAM!_

Noriko smashed the crap out of that clock, because it was annoying her. A LOT.

"Gosh no need to be so violent." Gaara said with his oh so sexy voice.

"My bad." She said. She blushed, got her things and went to take a shower.

-10 minutes later-

Noriko was waiting for everyone to finish getting their books together. She was wearing a black and blue shirt, with those long converse, the ones that stop at your knees. They were blue and black. I bet you saw that coming. Well

As I was saying, she had on a blue shirt with a skull animal on it, and a blue and black jacket. Maki just came out with Sasuke. Maki was wearing the same thing as Noriko, but her colors were yellow and black. Sasuke wore these hot black jeans, with a blue shirt that said ' _If you are taking your time to read what this shirt says, you are a big loser for trying to read someone's stupid shirt'_ with converse. Then, Amaya and Naruto came out. And AGAIN, Amaya was wearing the EXACT same thing as Noriko and Maki except her colors were black and red.

'_You know what?_'

'**_What_**'

'_Im gonna include Amaya as our triplet_.' '

**_That's coo_**l' '

'_You don't sound like you think so'_ '

'**_Yea im tired so yea goodbye kit'_**

Noriko just shook it off as Naruto and Gaara finally came out.

Naruto was wearing a yellow shirt with nothing on it, and some black pants with converse. Very simple. Gaara, however, was wearing something complicated. He wore black pants, with chains, straps, and all that jazz on it. He wore a red shirt that said 'point blank' and wore converse with straps on it. And Noriko thought it was so hot. Let's just say, she developed a little crush on him. Or a BIG one!

"So." Maki started " are you guys ready to be bored?"

"Yeah I guess so. Maybe it wont be so bad." That's what Noriko wanted to think though.

They all walked out of their dorms, and drove to the school part of the CRBB. . Everything basically went on like the wind. They went to the office, got their schedules, and now they sat in homeroom. Here's what their schedules look liked.

_Homeroom- Kakashi_

_History- Genma_

_Theatre- Anko_

_Science- Asuma_

_Math- Kurenai_

_Lunch/Free period_

_P.E.-Gai (oh lord)_

_Homeroom- Kakashi_

Thank kami all their schedules were the same,.

"Welcome to Konoha High, we hope you have a good time here, blah blah blah."

Well Kakashi didn't seem like an all-together person. His hair was silver, and it seemed to defy gravity. This made Noriko laugh, but since she held it in, it looked liked she was choking. It took Gaara to slap her on the back to stop her from spazzing out. At least no one noticed. But when she looked around, she saw a group of girls. And they were all staring at her. One had black hair, down her back, and she wore white hoops with a short black mini skirt and a tight, black, skank tank top. She also had a short jacket on, with pink lip-gloss and white stilettos on. Another girl she saw had, get this, PINK hair, with a pink skank tank top, with a white mini skirt, with pink stilettos on. And since im too lazy to type the rest, lets just say the other girls looked like plain whores.

Well since this is the first day of school, homeroom was boring as hell, but the bell rang.

_'Saved by the bell'_ thought Noriko "_I was about to die in there_.!'

**_'Yea but if you die, I die too, and I don't wanna die_**!"

'_If you SHUT UP, you won't'_

'**_Yes ma'm'_**

Noriko smirked at herself, but when she turned around, she noticed Gaara was staring at her. The I-want-to-take-you-so-bad look. But luckily for her, she didn't know that. She just thought Gaara was staring at something on her face.

The rest of the school day was a blur. They got paperwork, in theatre they did nothing but have their ears blown out, and met some really cool people. But obviously being the lazy person I am, im not going to type them all. When school was over, Noriko was busy putting her crap in her locker, and when she turned around, she came face to face with the little whor- I mean the girl she saw earlier.

"Stay away from my man." She said. Then she walked away with her group of whor- I mean her little posse. Noriko just stood there with a WTF? Look on her face.

And to think school would be non-dramatic. Yeah Right!

* * *

**Mikie: Ok then folks! There's chappie number 4? Did you like it? Well please review!**

**Who is this whor- I mean chick that talked to Noriko?**

**Who's the man she's talking about?**

**Why am I talking like this?**

**Find out on chapter 5 of High School Life, With Vampires!**

**This is HyperOffPocky! Signing off!**


	5. The Whore Wants A Piece Of Noriko

**_Mikie: All right dudes and dudetts_**

**_Mikie: All right dudes and dudetts! Heres chapter 5 of High School Life, With Vampires. Im just gonna say HSLWV. Is that ok with you people? Ok then!!_**

**_Maki/Noriko: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters, she owns us!_**

**_Amaya: and me!_**

**_Mikie: hmm I wonder where Sasuke and the other dudes are. Opens door_**

**_Sasuke: and then whenever you penetrate her-_**

**_Mikie: closes door Im scarred for life._**

**_Amaya: Wow._**

**_Maki/Noriko: Story start!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The whore wants a piece of Noriko_**

* * *

After that little thing about the girl coming up to Noriko, she and the gang got in he car, and they drove off to the dorms. Thank kami they didn't have any homework. Noriko decided to tell the gang about the whore she had an encounter with.

"Hey you guys, some whore-ish looking chick came up to me today and was all 'stay away from my man'."

They all gave her a weird look, but then Sasuke asked a question.

"What this whore perhaps a girl with black hair, that goes down to her back, and had black eyes?"

"Yes, why?"

Sasuke then laughed at her. Then said: " Her name is Kikyo. She has an OBSESSIVE crush over Gaara. I guess she saw you two hanging out so she started to get all pissed. But I think she only likes him because he's hot."

Everyone stared at him, even Gaara. Come on, he just called Gaara hot! Well he is, but its weird sounding coming from Sasuke. But they all started to snap out of it when he started to say something else.

"Well I would like to chat some more, but we have to go." He motioned for Naruto and Gaara to come on

"And where the hell are you guys going?" Maki asked eating skittles.

"We're going duck hunting." Naruto said.

The girls new very better than that. They were hunting for blood. Well, they are vampires.

"Sure dudes." Amaya said. "Just go on your ducking hunting in the middle of August."

Naruto did an anime sweatdrop, and the guys walked out the door, leaving the girls to themselves.

"So," Maki started "What do you dudes wanna do?"

"Lets just walk around the school, do whatever." Maki suggested. The girls agreed to this, and they walked out the door still wearing what they had on earlier. They went to the theatre, and just hung out there, that is until Noriko spotted something long and shiny with her name on it.

"No way." she said as she slowly walked to the backstage area. She opened the curtain and then she squealed, which made the other people that were in there look at her in a weird way. Turns out the people she met were in there too. Neji, and TenTen. They both walked over.

"Uhh, is she ok?" Neji asked to Maki and Amaya.

"She should be, unless she found something awesome than she'll be so hyper ass its ridiculous." Maki answered staring at Noriko jumping u and down like an idiot.

"Maki get over here! Something really awesome just happened!"

Maki ran over to Noriko and then she started to squeal to.

"YES! OUR GUITARS ARE FINALLY HERE!"

The twins grabbed their guitars. Noriko's guitar was black with blue guitar strings with her name in blue writing. Maki's guitar was exactly the same except the colors were yellow and black.

"Hey!" amaya said "I have a guitar just like that!"

"See" Noriko said, "I told you we should include her as our triplet. Hey Amaya! You are officially our triplet!"

"YAY!" Amaya screamed. They all jumped around like idiots until TenTen decided to bonk them on the head.

"Could you people please calm down? And since you guys do play guitars why don't you join the talent show that will be on in like, 2 months?"

"Because we don't have a drummer." Maki said. Then Amaya jumped in.

"I heard Naruto plays the drums, maybe we could ask him, and didn't you and Maki write songs before?"

"How did you know that?" Noriko asked.

"I sorta peeked through your drawer in your room. Don't get mad please?" Amaya begged. It was funny so everyone laughed.

"Don't worry I wont." Noriko said laughing her ass off. "But yea, we did write songs, we started writing songs when we were 7 years old."

"Wow" Neji said, " You two must be dedicated."

"Well I don't know what you said Neji," Maki started "but I think it was a compliment."

Neji sweatdropped, and he and TenTen walked away, leaving the girls to themselves. That seemed to be happening a lot today. Noriko got a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to face the whore from earlier at school.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Gaara?" She stood there with her little whores of a posse. Maki and Amaya stood behind Noriko.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then ill just have to teach you a little lesson on listening." She said.

Noriko almost laughed at this comment. If fact she did laugh. Right in Kikyo's face. Kikyo was obviously pissed at this comment, so she decided to settle it. The hard way. And so what she did next, will get this whole story in a role. She slapped Noriko in the face. Clean on the cheek. It was so loud, everyone in the theatre turned to look at them on the stage. At first Noriko staggered backwards, shocked. Her cheek had a fat ass handprint on it. It stung badly. Kikyo smirked, and started to walk away. Noriko wasn't going to let her get away with this! So she turned Kikyo around, and punched her clean in the face. Then, Noriko jumped on her and brought them both to the ground, while noriko was attempting to strangle Kikyo, while banging he head on the floor. It took Maki, amaya, and some other 5 or 6 people to pull Noriko off of Kikyo. When they finally managed to do so, Kikyo's hair was messed up, and her nose and lip were bleeding.

"Lemme at her!" Noriko screamed trying to get out of the people's grasp. Kikyo managed to get up, and she ran away to the bathroom, probably to fix her face. Everyone managed to get Noriko under control, while Maki was texting Sasuke to see when they would get back.

"Hey you guys," Maki, said, "The guys are back already, they are in the room."

Noriko just stood up and tried to fix her hair and clothes.

' _Wow_' she thought. '_I never thought I would ever get in a fight'_

'**_Well hell yea kit! She was messing with your man'_**

'_Psh whatever dude, I don't like him like that, or do I_?'

'**_You do, you don't just want to admit it. You LOVE him noriko, just face the facts_**.'

Noriko just admitted it. She is in love with Gaara no Sabuko, the sexy ass vampire that's her roommate. And heres another thing. Some little whore is trying to steal him away from her. Like hell that's going to happen!

-_10 minutes later-_

They got to the room, and the boys were wondering what happened.

"She got in a fight with Kikyo, your obsessed Fangirl." Maki said to Gaara. Noriko started to blush, but then it subsided

The boys looked shocked, but then they let it go.

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Noriko said. "She wanted a piece of me just because im hanging out with the se- I mean my best friend of all time" As Noriko said that she stood next to Gaara.

He looked at her, and she looked at him, then they both smiled.

**

* * *

**

Mikie: Well theres chapter 5 of HSLWV! Did you like it? Well please review! this is _HyperOffPocky_ signing off!


	6. The Falling Stars

**_Mikie: All right peoples! Heres chapter 6 of HSLWV! Please enjoy. And please review. And thank you _****_..Here_**  
**_for reviewing all of my chapters!_**

**_Noriko/Maki/Amaya: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters. She owns us! And we are the fall-_**

**_Naruto: SHH! Don't give it away just yet dude!_**

**_Amaya: sorry. and also, she doesnt own any of the songs she uses in this story. so please don't sue us!_**

**_Mikie: Well, anyway, Story Start!_**

**_

* * *

_**

chapter 6: The Falling Stars

* * *

After the while situation with the fight and all of that, Noriko decided to ask Nauto is he can play drums. Why not join the talent show? It seems badass anyway. Like a Beyonce concert.

"Hey Naruto, can you play the drums?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How about you join our band?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do."

"Hey Maki, go get our songs and the notes from my box."

Maki went to go get the box, well attempted to. She tripped all over some random crap that was on the floor. And she hurt her finger. That was funny. But she managed to get the songs and she gave them to Noriko, limping on the way.

"Yea dude, here you go." she said.

"Thanks, haha, well anyway, here Naruto. You read these, see if they are any good. We thought about joining the talent show, maybe we'll win, who knows."

"Yeah sure no problem," he said. "'I'm gonna go to the bathroom and take a bath."

"Don't get them wet!" Noriko shouted to Naruto as he walked in the bathroom shaking his head as an 'Ok i wont.'

Naruto took at damn while in there, and Amaya didn't know he was in there. So when she walked i the bathroom to get some soap, she walked in on Naruto taking a bath. And may I tell you, she was blushing like a madman. and Naruto just smirked at her. Noriko and Maki, along with Gaara and Sasuke, laughed their asses off.

Naruto learned the notes to the drums, and the girls went to get their instruments along with their amps, microphones, the michrophone stands, all that jazz. it took them about 15 minutes to get to the threatre, but they made it there. They set up their instruments, amps, and all that jazz onto the stage, and were getting ready to play their first song.

"Ok so you guys ready?" Maki asked.

"Yuppers, and i learned all the notes so don't worry." Naruto said while winking at us.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Noriko thought.

"We're gonna play Pressure ok?" Amaya said. Obviously she already knew the words.

"Yea, lets get it!"

_Amaya:_

_Tell me when our time went  
and if it was time well spent  
You still wont let me fall asleep  
Feeling a dream again_

_Noriko:_

_Cuz i fear i might brake  
and i fear i cant take it  
Tonight i lie away  
Feeling Empty_

_All:_

_I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
With better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
With better off without you_

_Maki:_

_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there is nothing else to show  
For all the days that we spent  
Carry away from home_

_Amaya:_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_All:_

_I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
With better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
With better off without you (without you)_

_Maki:_

_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
But I'm sitting all alone  
Feeling empty_

_All:_

_I can feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
With better off without you  
Feel the pressure  
Its getting closer now  
You'd better off without me_

"Wow." Sasuke said. "You guys are REALLY good. and that's not sarcasm."

Gaara just stood there, but then he smiled at Noriko. he seems to be smiling alot in this story. Maki smiled to Amaya, and Naruto smiled to no one in particular. thay all knew they were officially a band.

"The Falling Stars." Maki said. "We are The Falling Stars."

"We are so gonna PWN this talent show!" Amaya yelled while pumping a fist into the air. The gang laughed at her.

"Hey you guys want a soda or something?" Noriko asked.

"Yea sure." Sasuke said.

Noriko put her guitar in Gaara's hands, and jumped off the stage to go get the soda's. While she was at the vending machine, she got a tap on her shoulder. And guess who she turned around to see.

Kikyo. The whore next door. (Hey that ryhmed!)

"What do you want?" noriko asked with an obviously pissed off tone.

**_'Just punch her in the face already! Damn!_**'

_'No! Now go back where you were so i can handle this!_'

"I heard you were competing in the talent show that's in like, 2 months."

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, I'm competing again this year, and I never lost. And i plan on keeping it that way."

"Well to bad little ms. whore next door, cause this year, The Falling Stars are taking the stage."

"We'll see about that."

She and her little posse walked away, and Noriko just rolled her eyes and went back to the gang.

"Guess what dudes." She said as jumping up o the stage.

"The little whore next door paid me a visit when i was at the vending machine. she said that she is entering the talent show again and she's gonna win again this year."

This made eveyone laugh, including Gaara. everyone, well not everyone, but they know she's gonna lose. BIG time. But at the monent, no one cared about Kikyo, or her posse. All they cared about was nothing in particular, but either hanging out somewhere, or being proud of themselves of actually being a band.

Noriko opened her coke and raised it up, to have everyone else do the same thing.

"To The Falling Stars!" She said.

"To The Falling Stars!" everyon else said after her. They all clicked coke cans, smiled, and laughed.

Gaara especially smiled to Noriko, who just blushed and smiled back.

**_

* * *

_**

Mikie: Ok thats chapter 6! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Well plz review! and i will make some romance starting in the next chapters, so dont worry. This is HyperOffPocky, signing off! .


	7. The Music Show Auditions

**_Mikie: Alright dudes! heres chapter 7 of HSLWV! But here's the thing. I'm not getting any reviews! I at least want 10. or more. Please! I promise this story wont suck eggs. Well anyway. It's 5:09 am. wow._**

**_The Falling Stars: She doesnt any of the songs she uses in this story,_**

**_The Boys: and she also doesn't own naruto or its characters._**

**_Mikie: Now, Story Start!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7: Talent Show Auditions

* * *

-_1 month later-_

Now it's only one month until the talent show, and The Falling Stars have been practicing non-stop. The auditions are tomorrow, and the ganga wants to be perfect.

"Ok one more time guys, then we'll call it a night." Amaya said.

_Noriko:_

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_Maki:_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_All:_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good_

_Amaya:_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Maki:_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_All:_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good..._

_Maki/Noriko:_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Amaya:_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now..._

_All:_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!_

"Alright guys, I'm beat. the auditions are tomorrow at 10 am so we gotta wake up early." Noriko said.

She was really excitied. What if the band wins the talent show? and she heard that its as big as a concert. A beyonce concert or something. the stage is awesome to. They have the stage area, but theres the big runway where you can walk on it. There's supposed to be thousands of people there, so it was kinda nerve wracking. But they were up for it.

For some reason Noriko couldn't keep still!

"Hey dudes wanna go to the mall?" She asked.

"Yeah why not? I'm bored and kinda hyper." Maki said eating skittles.

Maki, Amaya, Noriko, and Nruto went to their dorm, Sasuke and Gaara wasn't there. Naruto said he was gonna text them to meet them at the mall. They all got in Noriko's black viper, and zoomed off to the mall.

-_10 minutes later_-

"That's it Noriko," Naruto said, "You are NEVER driving again."

Lets just say, they had a little accident on the road. Well, ALMOST an accident. Noriko got her mind off of it when she saw it.

Dance Dance Revolution. Her favorite game of all time.

"Hey you guys lets go play DDR!"

She grabbed maki's hand, who grabbed Amaya's hand, who grabbed Naruto's hand and ran to the arcade room. Noriko and Maki were waiting for the person to get off. Turns out, it was Kikyo. Damn it. she's not that bad at DDR, but she hasn't seen Noriko and Maki play.

Turns out she knew Noriko was there, cause she said, "Haha, beat that."

Noriko wanted to slap her clean on the face. But she couldn't do that. Why? Her conscience was keeping her back. Damn inner person. She and maki stepped onto the DDr mscine, nd turned on teir favorite level, with their favorite song on it.

_Level: Expert_

_Song: Dance Dance_

_:Artist: Fall Out Boy._

_that's what it looked liked on the screen. Kikyo was watching to see if we were good enough, but they really didnt care._

_Level start!_

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_-the lights start going all crazy and gaara sasuke walk in-_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

Obviously by seeing how good they were, Kikyo and her posse walker away, emmbarrassed. HA! That's what she gets anyway. But Noriko nor Maki knew that Gaara and Sasuke were watching them. So when they turned around to find them smiling that sexy ass smiled they almost melted.

"You know," Sasuke said, "You guys are really good."

"Hehe, thanks," Noriko said while fiddling with her fingers.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at his watch. Maki had an IO cause he did.

"Its 9:54 pm"

"Damn! We've been here for that long?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah lets go to bed! We need to wake up early for those auditions."

They all took a shower, Noriko and Gaar sat together watching TV, then then all went to sleep. But not befor Gaara gave Noriko a kiss on the forehead.

-_the next day_-

"WAKE UP DUDES! THE AUDITIONS ARE TODAY!" Noriko banged throughout the house. She was already showered and dressed to go. She was wearing simple blue jeans with a black shirt that said' whigety whigety whigety WHACK!' with converse. Maki came out no late and wore the same thing. And so did amaya. TRIPLETS I TELL YOU! TRIPLETS!

Ahem. Ok then back to the story. Naruto and amaya came out of their room, and so did Gaara and Sasuke. (It's 6 in the morning so im to tired to make any discripitions. haha. so just imagine what they wear for now ok!)

"Good luck you guys." Gaara told us. He kissed Noriko on her forehead again, nd The Falling stars went to try out for the talent show auditions. They decided they were going to play one song, but it had to be a good one, so they had the perfect song. they set up their instruments and were ready to play.

"Ok, you may now begin." The director said.

_Maki:_

_Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone_

_Amaya:_

_I opened up my life to you,  
I told you everything I knew,  
You listened so closely to,  
You listened so close when love was just a way out  
But you're going deaf now,  
Yeah you turned your head around,_

_All:_

_Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now,  
Sorry to hear,  
You're without me now_

_noriko:_

_You blew up the world I built for us,  
Destroyed our secret universe,  
Threw out the trust I, put in you,  
Making me feel like I'd been used,  
And now I'm reminded,  
That I was just blinded,_

_All:_

_Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
You'll be sorry to hear,  
I'm doing fine now,  
Sorry to hear,  
You're without me now_

_I'm doing fine,  
You'll be alright,  
Maybe you'll think of me tonight,  
You're doing fine,  
And I'll be alright,  
Just give me time, yeah_

_Hello, hello?  
Is anyone home?  
Hello, hello?  
Just pick up the phone,  
I don't wanna hear,  
You're doing fine now,  
Don't wanna hear,  
I'm without you now_

_I'm without you now,  
I'm without you._

The song ended, and everyone that was in the theatre was clapping. They people said the resukts would come in 5 minutes.

-_5 minutes later_-

"YES! We got in! I told you!" Naruto said while pumping a fist into the air. They were eating ice cream to celebrate. It was pretty cool. In 1 month, they wouls be on the most awsomest thing ever. Everyone just smiled and laughed. this was going to be great.

* * *

**_Mikie: Ok thats chapter 7! i hoped you enjoyed it! its 6 am so im going to bed. xD_**

**_hyperOffPocky signing off_**.


	8. Authors Note

**_Ok peoples. I need reviews here! There is only one person posting reviews on my story and I appreciate it. But please review other people!_**

**_Chapter 8 will be posted either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I would post it now, but it's on my sisters laptop and I need a password to get on. -_-_**

**_And my other computer got fixed! Yay. Ill be able to update more sooner. But one more thing_**

**_REVIEW MY GODDAMN STORY! Sorry. Im a bit cranky. But please review? Thanks!_**

**_-HyperOffPocky_**


	9. Party Gone Wrong

**_Mikie: Alright dudes! Heres chappie number 9! and the song from chpter number 7 is Hello Hello by Paramore. It's badass. Now carrying on! And oh yeah. Happy Halloween everyone!!_**

**_The Falling Stars: She doesnt own Naruto or its characters. Nor does she own the music she uses in this awsome story._**

**_Mikie: why thank you. lol Story Start!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Party Gone Wrong_**

* * *

Neji decided to throw a party to celebrate. Celebrate what? Absolutely nothing. Just to have fun. He invited everyone.

Shikimaru

TenTen

Temari

Kankuro

Sasuke

Gaara

Naruto

Maki

Amaya

Noriko

Kikyo ( what the hell?)

Lee

Hinata

Kiba

Masturi (fangirl of Gaara's)

Sakura ( Kikyos whoreish friend and Sasuke fangirl)

Ino ( same as sakura)

Konan

Deidara

Sasori

Pein

Kakuzu

Kisame

Itachi

Tobi

Hidan

Haku

Zabuza ( in this story, haku and zabuza are good dudes.)

And some other people that was unknown. The party started at 5pm, at Neji's mansion cause the party will be HUGE, so the gang were in their dorm getting ready. As always, Noriko came out first. She wore a skirt with fishnet leggings with a white shirt that said ' PARTY!' in black letters with her knee-high of course, Maki and Amaya came out wearing the same thing. But what the guys wore made tham drool. Seriously. Sasuke came out first. He wore this tight ass leather pants with a really hot white shirt that was blank. Then Naruto. He wore the ame thing except his shirt was yellow. Then Gaara. Now he, may I say, was H-O-T smexy. Here wore black leather pants with a studded belt and a black shirt with a leather jacket. Very simple, yet very hot. Atleast to Noriko he was.

"Alright guys lets go!" Noriko said as she grabbed the keys and headed ou tthe door. Well, attempted to. Gaara grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her back they were face to face.

"I don't think so," He said. "I'm gonna drive."

Noriko was blshing madly because their faces were centimeters apart. If only they could close the little gap......

Anyway! Moving on!

He grabbed her car keys out og her hand and he walked outside, while the others followed. Noriko kinda stood there for a moment until Maki snapped her into reality.

"Hello? Earth to Noriko!"

"Yea, What? Oh im coming"

She walked to the car and got in the passenger seat. It is her car, she should be the one driving, but no. Oh well. It took them about 30 minutes to get to Neji's mansion. and when they got there, Gaara almost ran into the gate because he was just staring. Luckily, Noriko turned the whell so they did a drifting turn and ended up in the driveway.

"Holy shit." Maki said while eating skittles.

"Dude what the hell is up with you and skittles?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno. they are freakin addicting" Maki answered.

"We can see that."

They all walked in, arm on arm. Garra and Noriko, Amaya and Naruto, and Maki and Sasuke. When they got there there were flashing lights, people dancing and talking to each other, it looked like a rave in there. There was a food table, well a friggen buffet table, and the hosts, Neji and his cousin, Hinata. Some wierd techno music was on, so they decided to talk later and dance now. and hell, was it hot. And I mean the sweaty, panting hot. They were all grinding against each other, even people they didn't know. I guess they were REALLY friendly. But for Noriko's bad luck, Kikyo and her group of whores saw Sasuke grinding with Maki, and Gaara grinding with Noriko. So as a result, Kikyo stepped up to Noriko and Gaara, and pushed Noriko out of the way to dance with Gaara.

And of course, Noriko didn't like this worth of shit, so she pushed Kikyo out the way and continued dancing with her soon-to-be boyfriend. Kikyo was all pissed, she 'attempted' to slap Noriko in the face. Notice the quotes around attempted. Noriko moved out the way causing Kikyo to fall down. Noriko then stepped over her and said,

'What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU, re stealing my boyfriend!"

"What the hell! No i'm not! he's my best friend, and i dont have fucking OCD over him."

By this time the music had stopped and everyone was staring at the girls.

"Bitch!" Noriko said.

"Skank!"

"Whore!"

"Fat ass bitch who doesnt know how to dress!"

"Cum guzzling fat ass bitch who im about to punch in the face!"

As Noriko said that she stepped up tp Kikyo, about to punch her, until Neji stepped in.

"I suggest we settle this. DDR style." He said.

Everyone oo'd and aa'd as the DDR machine just stepped out of nowhere, and the girls got on it.

"Hmm let's see." Neji thought hard. "We should do Cry For you by September. expert level. The song's pretty cool. And here are the rules." Neji said that like he was all badass or something.

"If Noriko wins, Kikyo , you are to leave her alone. If Kikyo wins, Kagome, you leave her alone. Ok?"

"I got it." Noriko said.

Kikyo just stood there, but shw got it to. Neji turned to the level and the girls got ready.

_level Start!_

_I never had to say goodbye  
You must have known I wouldn't stay  
While you were talking about our life  
You killed the beauty of our today_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around_

_(Music)_

_You never heard me break your heart  
You didn't wake up when we died  
Since I was lonely from the start  
I think the end is mine to write_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
People love and let go  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down_

_You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do  
You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do_

_(Na na na na na, na na na na na na na na X2)_

_I never had to say goodbye  
You must have known I wouldn't stay  
While you were talking about our life  
You killed the beauty of our today_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
People love and let go  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down_

_At this part, kikyo ended uo tripping and so Maki went up and her and Noriko danced to the end, smling the whole time._

_You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do  
You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down_

_You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do  
You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you  
You'll never see me again  
No matter what you do_

_Forever and ever  
Life is now or never  
Forever never comes around_

Kikyo stormed off, her poss following her, and the twins high fived each other.

_Kikyo's POV_

"That's it. I want you to do it tonight. That way, i wont have to deal with her anymore, and I'll have Gaara all to myself." I shouted into my phone. I was pissed that the whore had won DDR, so i have a little surprise for her later.

_Normal POV_

The gang hung out at the party, talkng to everyone and drinking. Not to much though, they wern;t stupid. They still had to drive back to their dorm.

"Hey, you guys, I wanna drive this time." Noriko said.

"alright then," Gaara said. "But please be careful."

They all got in the car and noriko got on the road. There was a red light, so Noriko stopped. But when the light turned green, everything seemed to have happened so fast. She pressed the gas so she could hurry, but someone ran the red light. The last thing she saw and heard was a bright light, red hair, and the words "Noriko!"

* * *

**_Mikie: OMG she got i a car accident! What will happen? Find out in chapter 10 of HSLWV!_**

**_HyperOffPocky_**


	10. Please Wake Up

**_Mikie: Ok dudes and dudettes! It's the big 1-0 of High School Life, With Vampires? I really enjoyed typing this chapter! It's kinda sad but then it goes all badass in the finish, so read on folks!_**

**_Noriko: What happened to me? Wah! I wanna know!_**

**_Mikie" if you wold read you will find out!_**

**_Amaya: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters, nor the songs she uses in the awsome fic._**

**_Mikie: Story Start!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10: Please Wake Up

* * *

The hospital moniters beeped as Noriko lay in the bed, her head bandaged, and one of her eyes, along with her arms and torso. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, nervous. It was a pretty bad accident. The doctors said that someone rsn the red light, a drunk driver. No one else got hurt, it was only Noriko because she was in the drivers seat. The nurse walked to them and Gaara was the first to meet her.

"Is she ok?" He asked. "Please tell me she's ok."

"She's fine." The nurse said looking at her chart. "She just broke a few ribs, her arm, and she has a minor concussion, but she's going to be just fine. She shoulg wake up soon, but you can go see her."

They guys basically ran to Noriko's room, number 310. When they opened the door, they found her laying there, like she was already dead.

"Hey guys let me have some time alone please." Gaara asked.

He seemed to be heartbroken, like he thought he wold lose her forever. Everyone walked out the room, while Gaara walked up to Noriko, grabbing her hand and sitting down on the bed beside her. Her face seemed pale, and cold looking.

_Gaara's POV_

_**'Just tell her**.' My little inside voice said._

_'Whats the point? She won't be able to hear me 's been asleep for 3 days.' I answered back._

_**'Just give it a try**.'_

_'God! I knew I should't have let her drive. It's all my fault'_

_**'No it's not dammit! Now even though she's asleep, that doesn't mean she can't hear you. She needs you now more then ever'**_

_'Fine._'

_Normal POV_

Gaara knelt down beside Noriko's bed.

"Noriko, I dont know if you can hear me, but I need to tell you something." He started. Even though he was a vampire, he felt something beating in his chest. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"I-"

He stopped. Should he really tell her? He's been feeling this way for a long time. Ever since he met her.

"I'm in love with you Noriko. I always have."

He started to cry, which is quite odd, but he felt tears coming down his held her hand more tightly.

"Please wake up Noriko, I love you so much. I dont want to lose you. Please wake up."

He cried on her shoulder, but then he felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Noriko awake, slightly smiling.

"Really?" She asked. "You do?" Her voice was fragile. She attempted to sit up, but it was kinda hard. But she managed to sit up with Gaara's help.

"Yes. I loved you for so long, it almost became unbearable." They didn't even know it, but their faces were slightly moving towards one another.

"I love you to." she said. Then their lips touched. It felt like magic. He cupped her face in his hands, making the kiss even more passionate. She started to cry, so Gaara pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, worried that hemaybe done the wrong thing or something.

"Nothing," She smiled. "I'm just so happy."

He smiled with her, and he kissed her again. They heard a whistle, and Gaara turned around to see everyone standing at the doorway.

"Well well well." Sasuke smirked. "Looks lke Gaara has a girlfriend."

Everyone crowded around them, hugging Noriko, glad for her to be back. That when the nurse walked in.

"Oh i see you're awake Noriko." She said walking over to her. That's when Noriko realized that she could only see out of one eye. She touched her right eye, and felt a patch on it.

_'Gosh I feel like a pirate.'_

_**Ttake off the patch'**_

The Nurse got a sad look on her face, so Noriko decided to take off her eye patch. When she took it off, she saw nothing out that eye. It was just pure blurriness. Then the nurse decided to speak up.

"Im sorry noriko, but the impact the truck had when it hit you caused you to go blind in one eye." she said.

"So I have one white eyeball?" She asked. "That sucks. but i have a blue eye and a white eye. Cool."

The nurse was surprised at how well she taken this. Every other person would have been all 'Oh My God I cant See1 AHHHH!!!' But Noriko was al;l handy dandy with it. the nurse was highly impressed.

"Well since it looks like you're ready to get out of here," the nurse started. "You can go home. you can go to school, but when you get home, get plently of rest. You are now free to go."

The nurse smiled at Noriko, who smiled at everyone else, and tried to get up to get dressed. She tripped, but Gaara, her new boyfriend, caught her. It was friday morning, about 4am. so she definetly was going to school, no matter how tired she was. After she got dressed, the nurse took her to a room to get a cast put on her arm. It was a bright blue cast. The gang all signed it first, she would let people at school sign it too. Thank god she didn't need clutches, she was already clumsy.

Everyone walked out into the car, Neji's car, and Gaara got in beside Noriko in the back seat. He interlaced his fingers with hers, and she turned and smiled at him. They kissed yet again, but was interuppeted by Neji clearing his throat.

"Ok Gaara, I know you're happy, but seriously, not in my car. I just got this car and i don't need you and Noriko's bodie juices on it." He said with a smirk halfway laughing. Gaara and Noriko blushed while still holding hands. The song on the radio was badass. Paper Planes by MIA

I_ fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait_

_I fly like paper, get high like planes  
If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name  
If you come around here, I make 'em all day  
I get one down in a second if you wait_

_Sometimes I think sittin' on trains  
Every stop I get 'till I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner we're making our fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name_

_Sometimes I think sittin' on trains  
Every stop I get 'till I'm clocking that game  
Everyone's a winner we're making our fame  
Bonafide hustler making my name_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bones  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison for their system_

_Pirate skulls and bones  
Sticks and stones and weed and bones  
Running when we hit 'em  
Lethal poison for their system_

_No one on the corner has swagga like us  
Hit me on my banner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already goin hard just pumpin' that gas_

_No one on the corner has swagga like us  
Hit me on my banner prepaid wireless  
We pack and deliver like UPS trucks  
Already goin hard just pumpin' that gas_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG)  
And a (KKKAAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_M.I.A.  
Third world democracy  
Yeah, I got more records than the K.G.B.  
So, uh, no funny business  
YOU ARE ALREADY ARE!_

_Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go  
Some some some I some I murder  
Some I some I let go_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

_All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)  
And a (KKKAAA CHING!)  
And take your money_

Noriko loved that song, so when she was trying to headband ti it, she got a major headache and everyone was looking at her wierd. But they all laughed together.

_'Wow it's great to be back_.' She thought.

* * *

**_Ok theres chappie number 10! did you like it? Please review!_**

**_HyperOffPocky_**


	11. Another Damn Authors Note

Ok you guys. I read my 10th review and I'm sorry to say, my internets down. I know right? My mom has to pay the freakin bill.

damn bills. but i will be going to my grandma's house to update because my story is oh so awsome and i havent updated in forever! so i will probaly get the chapter out later today, or tomorrow. So please read and review still!

-HyperOffPocky


	12. Back to School

**_All right folks! This is chapter number 11 of HSLWV! I'm thinking about ending this story in about chapter 14 or 15. I don't know yet, but i already got the sequel planned out, and it's going to be totally badass. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Kikyo: she doesn't own Naruto or its characters, or the songs she uses in this boring fic._**

**_Noriko: Bitch! Get the hell out of here! *Gets out flamethrower*_**

**_Oh my...well story starts! Hehe... And oh yeah, in the last chappie when i put Friday, i meant to put Thursday. Silly me! Anyway, story start_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Back to School_**

* * *

It might have been only 4am when Noriko came home from the hospital, but she was actually pretty excited to go to school in 2 hours. Yeah, she was in a bad accident, but at least she survived it, and she got a new boyfriend. Gaara. Oh Gaara. They arrived at the dorms, Gaara helping Noriko out the car, and into the building. She still was weak, but she was also a bundle of energy. It's amazing how she can bounce back like that. She was currently sitting on the couch with Gaara, his arm around her, while she was lying on his shoulder. Maki and Sasuke were nowhere to be found, and Amaya and Naruto were giggling in the kitchen.

'**_What are you so excited about Noriko?_**'

'_Hehe! 1: Gaara is my boyfriend, and that's about it!'_

'**_In your face Kikyo! Cha!'_**

'_YEAHHH!'_

Noriko must have been doing something funny, because Gaara just looked at her and laughed like she was the funniest thing on earth. Which she probably was, but who cares? Gaara does. It was now 5:46 am, and everyone came in the living room to watch Sponge bob. It was the episode where Patrick and Sponge bob were being Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. It was hilarious.

_Kikyo's POV_

"She survived it!" Kikyo yelled. She couldn't believe that Orochimaru hadn't done his job correctly, because Noriko was still alive. It was true, Kikyo was so jealous, that she wanted Noriko dead just to be with her Gaara.

**_(Noriko: HER GAARA? PLEASE! Mikie: SHHH!)_**

Kikyo stormed down the hallway of the school. She wanted to pay little Noriko a visit at 5: 50 in the morning. Sakura and Ino followed her, and she arrived at their dorm room. She knocked on it, well banged on it.

_Normal POV_

They gang heard a banging noise on the door and they all had WTF looks on their faces.

''Now who the hell could be banging on our door at 5:51 am?" Maki wondered easting skittles. She went and opened the door in order to be shoved by 3 girls walking in and going straight to Noriko.

"You fucking whore! You stole Gaara away from me and even when I get Orochimaru to get rid of you you're still here!" Kikyo yelled at Noriko while pointing a finger at her. Turns out Noriko weren't in a good mood at all. It just seemed like it. So she grabbed Kikyo's finger, and twisted it, HARD. Kikyo screamed like a little wussy and she attempted to slap Noriko in the face, that is, until Gaara grabbed her hand.

"I don't normally hit women but I just might make you an exception. Don't slap my girlfriend." He said, making tears come to Kikyo's eyes.

If you were a normal person, you might feel sorry for her. But if you were like Noriko, would have done nothing of the sort. She got just what she deserves, so now Kikyo should leave Noriko alone, otherwise when her arm heals it won't be Gaara doing the fighting.

Kikyo ran out there room, with Saukra and Ino following behind her. The gang just looked like WTF happened?

"PWNED" Maki said laughing. The gang started to laugh to and they all smiled at each other, while Sasuke kissed Maki on the nose.

"You guys are going out?" Noriko half yelled half said. "When were you going to tell me?"

"We were gonna tell you sooner or later, well hell I guess later." Sasuke said

Noriko was pretty shocked at this, but she knew it was going to happen. It was almost time for school to start, and Noriko hadn't worn her clothes for that long, so she decided to keep them on. It's amazing how they have to be there for 6:00 am, yet they are only 5 minutes from school. In fact, they LIVE in the school. But you know the stupid school rules and all that.

Gaara got up to get his backpack along with Noriko's, while everyone else got their own backpacks. School was almost like the first day of school for Noriko. Everyone greeted her and they were REALLY happy she was back. And it was kind of a blur. Before she knew it, Noriko was holding Gaara's hand while they were walking to the theatre.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS!" Anko yelled. It's amazing how she doesn't need a microphone.

"THE TALENT SHOW STARTS NEXT WEEK, SO YOU ALL SHOULD BE EXCITED!" And everyone was excited. Especially Noriko. She wanted to get up on the stage and have everyone hear the song she and Maki wrote.

"AND ALSO, FOR EVERYONE WHO IS DOING A SINGING TALENT, DO YOUR BEST BECAUSE THERE ARE MUSIC PEOPLE COMING TO SEE YOU!"

Noriko felt really excited. And her arm would heal in time, and she knew the songs perfectly. So she didn't have a problem.

This was going to rock.

"NORIKO, MAKI, NARUTO, AND AMAYA GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!"

They all looked at each other, and then walked up the stairs.

"I heard you guys are a band. Why don't you play a song for us?" Anko said with a smile on her face.

"Well ok." Maki said eating skittles. What is up with her and skittles? Anyway, they found their equipment after Anko told them where to go, and they set up the stage. They decided to play the song they just recently wrote, which is Conspiracy.

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out, why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear, 'cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know, why we don't trust them_

_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh, yeah_

_Where can I turn, 'cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertainty, I'm so unsure  
Tell me why, I feel so alone  
'cause I need to know, to whom do I owe_

_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh, yeah_

_I thought that we'd make it  
Because you said that we'd make it through  
And when all security fails we'd be there  
To help me through_

_Explain to me, this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how, I lost my power, oh_

After they were done, everyone gaped at them but then burst into a loud applause. And yet they still heard Anko over the crowd.

"AWSOME YOU GUYS! NOW GO SIT DOWN!" Bi-polar much? Well they all sat down and they all knew, that this show was going to ROCK!!

* * *

**_Ok everyone! This was chapter 11 of HSLWV!_**

**_Falling Stars: We are an awesome band….._**

**_And I'm HyperOffPocky, signing off._**


	13. The Konohakagure Music Show

**_Mikie: Ok guys, Mikie here and i just realized something stupid. I looked back on all my other chapters I wrote, and I made many spelling mistakes, and on the 9th chapter, I put Kagome instead of Noriko. Haha i find that funny but also stupid. Well anyways, here's chapter...uh...13? yea 13 of HSLWV!_**

**_Noriko: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters, nor the songs that she uses in this fic._**

**_Naruto: The sequel is coming out soon! So still check it out!_**

**_Gaara: ....._**

**_Amaya: Why so quiet?_**

**_Gaara: I want le cookie._**

**_Maki: Not now._**

**_Gaara: AW!_**

**_mikie: You guys are hilarious, story start!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Konohakagure Talent (Or Music) Show pt. 1_**

* * *

6 days have passed and the talent show is finally here. the gang was currently driving to the place while listening to Lose It by Atreyu.

_Standing on the edge  
Battle in my head  
I'm dying to know  
I'm dying to know  
If I take this leap  
To fail or succeed  
I'm dying to know  
I'm dying to know_

_[Chorus]  
This is it I'm shaking  
My bodies aching  
I lose my hold  
I will let go  
This is it I'm falling  
My wings need to grow  
I lose my hold  
I will let go_

_Theirs so many roads  
Pit falls filled with doubt  
I'm dying to know  
I'm dying to know  
Grabbing what I need  
Grip until it bleeds  
I'm dying to know, I'm dying to know_

_[Chorus]_

_This is it I'm shaking  
My bodies aching  
I lose my hold  
I will let go  
This is it I'm falling  
My wings need to grow  
I lose my hold  
I will let go_

_If I take this leap  
Will I be broken?  
I'm dying to know_

_[Chorus_

_This is it I'm shaking  
My bodies aching  
I lose my hold  
I will let go  
This is it I'm falling  
My wings need to grow  
I lose my hold  
I will let go_

The music kinda got them into the mood, because at first they were a nervous wreck. Even Gaara and Sasuke were nervous for them. but that didn't even matter now because as they got out the car and saw how HUGE the place was, they were pumped up for it.

"You guys ready for this?" Noriko asked like she was in an action movie.

"Born ready." Somehow they said that at the same time, so they all laughed and walked in he building.

Inside the place was huge, and they had a lot of people in the seats already. (Just picture a Beyonce concert. Something like that.) Anko was already backstage ordering people around. She obviously wanted the show to go perfect.

"OK PUT THAT MICROPHONE THERE! NO NOT THERE YOU IDIOT, TO THE LEFT! THANK YOU!" She yelled. She was scary when she wanted her way. the Falling Stars went to their dressing room. Cool huh?

Well anyways, the thing of the show is that there are 3 rounds. In each round you do your thing then wait to see who's eliminated. In the last round there will be only 5 people left. The judges will choose 1 out of those five. The persons who wins the Konohakagure Talent (or music) Show, will win a record deal with one of the world's most awsome music producer, L.a. Reid. (Lol i really don't know who that person is, i just heard them off of T.V)

So basically, what I'm saying is that you will become famous. Sounds awesome don't it? The Falling Stars got ready while Gaara and Sasuke went to go find seats, luckily for them, they are in the first row, and there are about 50,000 or more rows. Wow.

For the first round Noriko, Maki, and amaya wore the same thing, as always. What they wore is simple black jeans, with Noriko, a blue shirt, Maki, a yellow shirt, and amaya, a red shirt. Naruto wore the same thing to except his shirt was orange. talk about matching! But it looked badass.

The light crew just set everything up and got off the stage as the lights came on and Kakashi was standing there.

"Welcome everyone to the Konohakagure Music Show!" He said

"Oh now they call it a music show." Maki said eating skittles.

Kakashi continued while the band got their stuff ready. "First off you will be entertained with a dance skit, then our first band playing for tonight!"

Everyone cheered, well yelled. The place might be a fat ass place, but it was loud in there, yet somehow, somewhere, Noriko could've sworn that she heard Anko's voice somewhere. Some random professional dancers went on stage and danced to the song Come Around by M.I.A

(If you haven't heard this song, go listen to it. It's badass)

_[M.I.A.:]  
Check my coat in and I paid the dollar,  
Sidekick rings, "what's up? holla!"  
Text the address, I'll see you later  
Baby come down  
Come down, come down, come down  
run down, run down, run down  
Run, make a run, make a run, make a run, make a run, make a run down  
A dun da da dun da da dun da da dun da da dun dun  
Beat goes on  
A dun da da dun da da dun da da dun da da dun dun  
Beat goes on_

_In a faraway land we got shit made  
Ray-Ban shades, warheads laid  
Babies born in air raids  
My girls run the Everglades  
Indian tribesmen gamble spades  
Indian chicks, they get men laid  
Milk and honey, smoke high-grade  
Gold and diamond, gems and jade  
Ride up on our tanks, invade  
Blow up thing to save our nam  
Mina, Rina, Tina, Sabrina  
Being a super Indian babe  
We black market, we black made  
We hit shit out when it rains  
Would you come down and catch my train?  
Would you run down and play this game?_

_Check my coat in and I paid the dollar,  
Sidekick rings, "what's up? holla!"  
Text the address, I'll see you later  
Baby come down  
Come down, come down, come down  
run down, run down, run down  
Run, make a run, make a run, make a run, make a run, make a run down  
A dun da da dun da da dun da da dun da da dun dun  
Beat goes on  
A dun da da dun da da dun da da dun da da dun dun  
Beat goes on_

_[Timbaland:]  
Baby girl  
You and me, need to go to your teepee  
The moon is full, and I'm shining.  
Baby, I know you see me.  
Put a hump or two on your back  
Jst like that  
Oh girl you're on fire.  
I don't wanna be in love with you  
Imma just break you off and say goodbye  
The night is young  
Don't make me wait,  
You just might miss your chance.  
I'm gon' tell you the truth  
Timbaland, I'm the motherfuckin' man.  
Today's the day, girl, let me get that  
Don't get mad  
In fact, let me hit that  
I've been overkilling them, I break backs  
Come down, run down  
Girl, where your place at?_

_[M.I.A.:]  
Check my coat in and I paid the dollar,  
Sidekick rings, "what's up? holla!"  
Text the address, I'll see you later  
Baby come down  
Come down, come down, come down  
run down, run down, run down  
Run, make a run, make a run, make a run, make a run, make a run down  
A dun da da dun da da dun da da dun da da dun dun  
Beat goes on  
A dun da da dun da da dun da da dun da da dun dun  
Beat goes on_

_[Timbaland:]  
Don't get it twisted baby girl, baby boy 'cause Timbaland ain't dead  
Don't get it twisted baby girl, baby boy 'cause Timbaland ain't dead  
Bounce_

The audience cheered again while the dancers bowed and ran off the stage.

"Now first up for tomight, The KittyKat Dolls!" (Lol is that a good name for kikyo and her posse? lol)

They went up to the stage, Kikyo shoving Noriko out the way as she passed. She hasn't learned yet. But what they were wearing, was kinda odd. they sung the song When I Grow Up. (Just picture what the actuall group wears in the video, thats what kikyo and her grou is wearing.)

_Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around they screaming your name_

_Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_I used to tell them I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me, 'cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines_

_When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

When they finished, everyone of course cheered for them, because they are all wimps to stand up to Kikyo. But just wait. Some other random band went up next, and they sung their song, Last Resort.

_Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
this is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort,  
suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
and I'm contemplating suicide_

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin_

_It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying_

_Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort  
suffocation, no breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight losing my mind  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I cant go on living this way  
cant go on, living this way, nothings all……… right._

Now that song was badass. Even Noriko headbanged to it. and finally this is what they have been waiting for. It was now their turn. Kakashi came out to anounce it.

"And now please welcome to the stage, The Falling Stars!" Everyone cheered, even Sasuke and Gaara. They were screaming their heads off. The gang went up on the stage and decided to play the song they just recently wrote, Decode. (that song is by paramore. i heard it on a movie i went to last night and I just fell in love with it.)

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true_

After they finished, everyone yelled their asses off, and the band jumnped up and down while Noriko was putting her hands in a otion saying "Come on! Yeah!" But this was just the beginning of the show, and the adrenaline was crazy.

This was going to rock even harder then before.

* * *

**_OK! That was chapter 13 of HSLWV! did you like it? Please review dudes! HyperOffPocky signing off._**


	14. The Konohakagure Music Show pt 2

**_Mikie: Ok guys! Chapter 14 of HSWLV coming at ya! And btw, I'm loving all the reviews, I got this really funny one on my latest chapter. Thank you again! I would name you guys but I forgot the last person so....yea._**

**_Falling Stars: What the hell is that in the background Mikie?_**

**_Mikie: That's my brother crying. he just got hit by my vicious cousin. Jeez. And how do you guys do that?_**

**_Itachi. Hey_**

**_Mikie: WTF?_**

**_Noriko: .....gosh. What is up with people and teleporting?_**

**_Mikie: WHo knows dude. Story Start!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: The Konohakagure Music Show pt.2_**

* * *

The first round was badassness. Some other random bands played, and now it was time.

"Ok ladies and gentle man!" Kakashi started. "We hope you enjoyed the first round of the Konohakagure Music Show!" The crowd, or, well, just a lot of damn people, went wild. They all had glowsticks of some sort to the place was green.

"And now, it is time for our elimination round." The lights went like that show 'Who Wants To Be A Millionare'.

"Will all our contestants please come out on the stage?"

Everyone came out, including The KittyKat Dolls, (lol that still cracks me up) and The Falling Stars. There are 15 bands in all, so that means that 5 will be eliminated. Noriko was shaking with excitement because she was here, and yet she was piss scared because she along with the gang could be one of the first 5 people to be eliminated. The rush was crazy. Just imagine it:

You are in a concert standing there waiting to hear if you might suck or not. Yeah. It's scary. But anyways, back to the story. A couple of munites passed by and he already named 8 out of 10 people that will go to the next round.

"I will now name the last 2 people that will advance to the next round." He opened the last envelope and stared at it. Noriko's heart beat was so loud, she thought even in this big place everyone will be able to hear it. Naruto, Maki, and Amaya's heart along with Noriko's heart beat to the same rythym.(WTF? did i spell that right? lol)

"The last to bands are The Kitty Kat Dolls...and....The Falling Stars!"

As soon as the gang heard Kitty Kat, they were pissed, but when they heard Falling stars, they were so excited, Amaya jumped onto Naruto and they jumped around until Maki jumped on them then Noriko jumped on them. they were so happy, and Sasuke and Gaara were in the crowd, crowd surfing. they were yelling as loud as Anko does. It was a hilarious sight.

The 10 lucky contestants went to their dressing rooms to get dress, while the 5 contestants who got eliminated walked off the stage.

"It's ok guys you can always try again next year." Kakashi said. " Please enjoy another dance segment while our contestants get ready for the second round"

The crowd cheered as different dancers came on the stage and they stood in this wierd Mortal Kombat pose. They danced to the song Straight To Video by Mindless Self Indulgence.

_All aboard  
Hit the road  
All the bullshit  
Can't be ignored  
It's hard to place  
In my face  
No emotion_

_All the problems make me wanna go  
Like a bad girl straight to video  
Little darling welcome to the show  
You're a failure played in stereo_

_Hiney-ho  
Here we go  
No solution  
Strong undertow  
Quite unfair  
Quite a pair  
No box office_

_All the problems make me wanna go  
Like a bad girl straight to video  
Little darling welcome to the show  
You're a failure played in stereo_

_I've never noticed  
No, never noticed  
You're so amazing  
So a-amazing  
I've never noticed  
No, never noticed  
You're so amazing  
So a-amazing_

_All aboard  
Hit the road  
All aboard  
Here we go_

_All the problems make me wanna go  
Like a bad girl straight to video  
Little darling welcome to the show  
You're a failure played in stereo_

_I've never noticed  
No, never noticed  
You're so amazing  
So a-amazing  
I've never said it  
No, never said it  
You're suffocating  
Suffocating  
I've never noticed  
No, never noticed  
Your beauty's fading  
Its F-f-fading_

Odd song to dance to, but it was still badass. They bowed and went off the stage. Then the 2nd round officially began. Since there were only 10 people left, this round would be quite short. The KittyKat Dolls went first. They sung a song called I Got Nerve.(Gah...it was all I could think off. lol)

_We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day_

_Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me_

_Don't close your eyes  
Cause it's a chance worth takin  
And I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve!_

_Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I've got you spinning_

_Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I know what you like,  
I know what you think,  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's Everything I see,  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

_You... You need to discover  
You make me feel free  
And I, I need to uncover,  
The that's reaching out for me  
Hey hey hey!_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad)  
I'ts Everything I see,  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

_I know what you like,  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I got)  
I got nerve_

_You, you need to discover  
You make me feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me_

_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad_

_It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_I know what ya like  
I know what ya think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's  
Everything you see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve_

Everybody clapped again, and Noriko actually thought the song wasn't that bad. The other 8 bands played, and the 9th bands, called The Empty Phase, played a song called Rawkfist.

_Throw up your rockfist if you're feelin it when I drop this. Show 'em how we blow the spot,  
Let's make it hot, Let's shock 'em with the bodyrock 'til the party stops. It's time to take  
It up a notch, and keep it locked, for all the headbangers in the parking lot. Here we come, if  
You're ready or not. No time to talk. Cause we on the clock bringin that Uhh, Uhh, to your  
Block. Let me show ya where we're comin from, it don't stop, from L.A. to New York. Show me  
What you got now!_

_All I know, is what it did take to make this, All I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know, is what it did take to make this. All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, Light it up now._

_Try runnin me down, keep runnin around, I'm fakin you out, would you just, make it what you  
Want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm callin you out, won't ya just set  
Me free. Try runnin me down, keep runnin around, I'm fakin you out, would you just, make it  
What you want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm callin you out, won't ya  
Just set me free._

_All I know, is what it did take to make this, All I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know, is what it did take to make this. All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, light it up now._

_Throw up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this. Uhh, Uhh, That's the sound when  
The rock hits. Oh, you never know, I might let go. Just roll, roll. Get ready, Get set. Throw  
Up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this. Uhh, Uhh, That's the sound when the rock  
Hits. Oh, you never know, I might let go. Just roll, roll. Get ready, Get set._

_That's the sound when the rock hits, that's the sound when the rock hits, that's the sound  
When the rock hits. Jump, jump! Make the sound when the rock hits,_

_Throw up you rockfist if you're feelin it when I drop this._

Now that song was badass. Then it was The Falling Stars turn to go up to the stage.

"Everyone, please welcome to the stage, The Falling Stars!" The crowd went wild, and again Noriko felt this adrenaline rush go through her veins, and she was pumped up. They were going to play a song called Born For This

_Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old)  
And where's hope, when misery comes crawling  
(Oh my way)  
With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Misery)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds, to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want_

_(We want the airwaves back, We want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Misery)  
To kill off this chronic state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds, to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No we don't want you're headlines  
We just want_

_(We want the airwaves back, We want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure..._

"Now I know you guys can sing this part with me." Noriko said into the microphone. She was really feling the moment. And so was everyone else.

_Alright so you think you're ready  
Okay then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this_

_"Say it!"_

_(We were born for this)  
Alright so you think you're ready  
Okay then you say this with me, go  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for  
We were born for..._

_Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this_

The crowd sung along when they were told to, and when the song was over they all clapped and crowd surfed and the whole 9 yards. They walked off they stage, jumpung like idiots.

"We are so going to win this!" Maki yelled. Her and Noriko jumped around like idiots once again, and Naruto and Amaya were no where to be found for the moment. But oh well. They'll pop up sooner or later.

"Now that's what I call a performance!" Kakashi said as he walked onto the stage.

The Falling Stars were on a roll, and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

**_Ok! that's chapter 14! Did you like it? No? Maybe? Review please! HyperOffPocky signing off_**.


	15. The Konohakagure Music Show pt 3

**_Mikie: WOOT! I am on a rool with this story. The sequel might be released sooner if I go at this rate. Anyways,_**

**_Maki: She doesn't own Naruto or its characters._**

**_Amaya: she owns The Falling Stars_**

**_Noriko: But she also doesn't own the songs she uses in this fic._**

**_Gaara: I like cookies._**

**_Naruto: I like ramen._**

**_Sasuke: You guys are fucking retarded._**

**_Mikie: You guys are wierd...Story Start!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: the Konohakagure Music Show pt. 3_**

* * *

The second round was even badasser than before, but then again, there is the elimination round. The gang had a talk before the elimination round.

"You guys, this is the last round," Maki said. "We have to play it."

"But I didn't even practice this song on my drums that much." Naruto said while twirling his guitar sticks.

"Don't worry," Amaya said "We'll ace this song. And with the special effects we asked them to put on while we play will make it so badass, and afterwards we'll crowd surf."

"But what if they take us throughout the whole place while crowd surfing? This place is almost as big as where Beyonce has her concerts at." Noriko said.

"Well we'll play it, and don't worry Nori, the guards won't let he people do that haha." Maki said patting her twin sister's back.

"Will our 10 sontestants please come out on the stage for the elimination round?" Kakashi said. He looked wierd. He wore a tuxedo, can you believe it? Well anyways, they all went out on the stage, awaiting what might happen next.

"This was a very awesome second round but 5 of you still have to go." Then the lights went all 'Who Wants To Be A Millionare' again.

"Our first out of 5 finalists is, The Empty Phase!" (Remember that band I named in the last chapter? Just picture some random people.)

They jumped up and down, then walked off the stage to go get ready.

"Our 2nd finalists is...The KittyKat Dolls!" How the hell they made it is questionable, but they sqealed and jumped and whatnot, then they walked off the stage, Kikyo purposly bumping into Noriko while doing so.

And our 3rd finalists is........

_-3 minutes later-_

"Please give a hand to our 4 finalists, and now I will name the final finalists." He said that with a bit of drama in it, so Noriko's heart was pounding like....well....it was just pounding.

"Our final finalists is............"

_beat_

_beat_

_beat_

"The Falling Stars!"

Everything went slow motion, from screaming to jumping, then it went all back to fast motion, as Sasuke and Gaara were trying to jump onto the stage, but the guards kept them back. Noriko was so shocked she almost cried. Her along with the rest of te band was jumping, and they crowd was jumping along with them. They walked off the stage as they went to get ready. The girls wore their signature outfit, a shirt with long converse and a shirt, while Naruto wore his black jeans and his 'I Love Ramen' shirt. They were so pumped for this!!

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this is now the 3rd round of the Konohakagure Music Show, so enjoy our last dance segment of the night." Kakashi said. this was Maki, amaya, Norko's and amazingly, Kikyo and her group's cur. Anko asked them to dance for the 3rd round so they agreed. It's just like DDr except there aren;t any arrows. They danced to Dance Dance.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

"Come on!" Maki and Noriko shouted, "Jump!"

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

They did this little pose at the end, and the crowd went wild like crazy, and the first band for the 3rd round went up, the Empty Phase. They sung a song called Scream. (I fooking love this song!)

_You get up and somebody tells you where to go to  
When you get there, everybody's telling you what to do  
Thank you,  
It's been another bloody Monday  
And no one is asking what you wanted anyway_

_By this part everyone was headbanging and crowd surfing, even the Falling Stars._

_Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein_

_Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!_

_Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud - scream!  
Scream it out loud_

_Watch out - stay awake they're lurking  
Obsess you. they are always working  
Promissing everything you never asked for  
And one day it'll be too late and you'll beg for more  
Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nein - nananana nein_

_Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!_

_Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud - scream!_

_Back to zero - Your time's about to come  
Let them know,  
You're not just anyone  
Scream - scream - scream - scream - scream - scream - scream - your time's about to come  
Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!_

_Scream! - 'til you feel it  
Scream! - 'til you believe it  
Scream! - I wouldn't hurt you  
Scream it out loud!_

_Shut up!_

_No! - cause you feel it  
No! - cause you believe it  
No! - and when it hurts you  
Scream it out loud  
No! - no! - no! - no! - no! - no! - no!  
Scream it out a loud - s-c-r-e-a-m_

The crowd went wild for the millionth time tonight, and The Empty Phase walked off the stage. then Kakashi introduced the next band.

"Ok everybody get ready for The KittyKat Dolls!"

They walked up in the same outfits as the 1ts round, and they sung a song called Damaged.

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
Are Are Are Are you,  
Are you patient, Understanding?  
Cuz I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me  
Baby, (baby)  
This situation's driving me crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady  
But the one before you left me so_

_[Chorus]_

_Damaged, Damaged  
Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, Damaged  
So Damaged, (So Damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What you are gonna do?)_

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
Do Do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me,  
Are Are Are Are you,  
Are you patient, Understanding?  
Cuz I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again_

_[Chorus]_

_Damaged, Damaged  
Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, Damaged  
So Damaged(So Damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What you are gonna do?)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What you are gonna do?)_

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T  
Cuz it D-A-M-A-G-E-D  
Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T  
Tell me are you up for the challenge  
Cuz my heart is_

_Damaged, (Damaged)  
Damaged, (Damaged)  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, (Damaged)  
So Damaged, (So Damaged)  
And you can blame the one before_

_Damaged, (Damaged)  
Damaged, (Damaged)  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, (Damaged)  
So Damaged, (So Damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged._

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged._

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged._

_My heart is  
Damaged,  
Damaged,  
Damaged._

_My heart is  
Damaged_

Everyone in the building cheered. If they think that song was good, just wait until they hear the song that The Falling Stars are gonna play. They walked onto the stage, Noriko and Kikyo having a 5 second death glare contest. I call it N&KDGC. Which means, Noriko & Kikyo Death Glare Contest.

"Hey everyone!" Amaya said into the microphone. "We are going to play a song that we want you to put your hands in the air and jump!"

"This song is song, Let The Flames Begin" Maki said. The audience cheered and the lights dimmed.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things_  
_A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin_

_Oh, glory  
Oh, glory  
This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused,  
No matter how long  
I believe that there's hope  
Buried beneath it all and  
Hiding beneath it all, and  
Growing beneath it all, and..._

While Noriko was singing this part, she was jumping them flames came out the stage.

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light.  
Reaching as I sink down into light._

"Sing with us Konohakagure!" Maki shouted as the flames came back up the stage but then water came from the stage, so it was like it was raining.

_This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing out loud  
This is how we'll stand when,  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory_

Naruto went down from where he was, and jumped into the crowd. Noriko, Amaya, and Maki followed. Everyone was yelling and screaming for The Falling Stars, and they were soaking wet. Noriko managed to get to Gaara while crowd surfing and she managed to give him a kiss on the lips. When they got back on the stage. they just stayed there because the final elimination round has happening now.

"Wow what a performance!" Kakashi said as he walked out onto the stage. "Will the other 4 bands please come out onto the stage?"

They all walked out while the gang was standing there. It was all down to this, would they win? Or not?

"This was a very tough judging stage indeed. But there can be only one winner. The winner of The Konohakagure Music Show and who will also receive a record deal with the world's most famous producer, is..."

_beat_

_beat_

_beat_

"The Falling Stars!"

At first they just stood there, trying to figure out if he actually said The Falling Stars, but when they heard everyone shouting their band's name, they went crazy. They jumped on each other, they jumped on Kakashi, and then they had a group hug. This was probably the best moment of their lives.

Sasuke and Gaara finally broke through the security guards and got onto the stage. Gaara caught Noriko when she jumped on him, and they swung around until they collided with Sasuke swinging Maki around. It was pure chaos at the time, but it was a heart rushing moment that they would never forget.

* * *

**_Ok guys! That's Chapter 15 of HSLWV! Turns out, I think I'll end this chapter in the next chapter. So the sequel will come out a lot sooner than I thought! Review! HyperOffPocky! Signing off_**.


	16. World Tour

**_Mikie: Ello mates! HyperOffPocky here and this is chapter 16 of HSLWV! I hope you enjoyed this series! And if you did, keep checking up with me so you'll know when the sequel comes out. And btw. I read all of my reviews and I'm going to say don't worry people! This story might be ending but I am making a sequel to it! And, if my imagination gets the better of me, I will make a third story to! So don't worry folks._**

**_Falling Stars: she doesn't own Naruto or its characters_**

**_The Boys: She also doesn't own any of the songs she uses in this awesome fic._**

**_Mikie: My thanks to you, and now Story Start_**!

* * *

**_Chapter 16: World Tour_**

* * *

The Falling Stars got off the stage and went backstage. There, they met that famous music producer dude.

"Ahh so here they are, The Falling stars, my you guys are so adorable." He said. Noriko kinda looked at him in a weird way but she went on. Naruto just stood there twirling his sticks, and Maki and Amaya ate skittles.

"I have a big plan for you guys. Yes I can see it now." He said, picturing something in his head.

"Well lay it on us." Maki said.

"Well don't be to eager haha, now here it is. The Falling Stars: World Tour."

They squealed, yes-even Naruto squealed, and started jumping in place.

"Now calm down. You guys will have your first headlining tour, starting in 1 week. But heres the catch. It's for one whole year."

Noriko was excited, but she had to be away from Gaara for one year. Same with Maki to. Amaya and Naruto didn't worry, but the twins wondered how their boyfriends would take this. Speaking of boyfriends, here they come now.

"Hey" Gaara said while walking up behind Noriko giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'll leave you here so you guys can think about it." The music dude said.

"Think about what?" Sasuke said.

"The music dude said that we are going on our first headlining tour-" Noriko started.

"Well that's great Nori!" Gaara said.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. The tour is for one whole year and if we say yes, we leave on Monday, and that's in two days." Noriko said that with a sad look on her face. Gaara understood what she said, but he knew she wanted this her whole life, and he wanted her to be happy no matter what. So he made a choice.

"Go."

"What? I can't go. I don't want to leave you, and besides there will be another chance like this someday." She said.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be just fine. We can still text and talk on the phone, and then I'll see you on MTV anyways, so don't worry Noriko, take this chance, and live your dream." gaara said that while hugging Noriko. Tears almost came to her eyes because of how much he cared for her, and because she'll miss him. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Ok. But promise me one thing." She said.

"Anything. What is it?"

"1: You'll call me everyday or hour, I really don't care. Haha. And 2: Promise me you won't go for anyone else." she said this with a lot of emotion it looked Gaara was about to cry.

"I promise. I love you Noriko."

"I love you to Gaara." **(Aww...I almost cried typing this. lol.)**

Gaara then kissed Noriko with all his force. She started crying again, but only because she was happy. They pulled away after what seemed like hours, and they embraced each other. The music dude then came back.

"Well, do you agree or not?" He asked.

Noriko looked at her sister, her boyfriend, and her 2 best friends in the world. They all gave her a nod, and then she smiled to herself.

"Yes. We do agree." She smiled an even bigger smile, and the music dude smirked.

"Very good then Miss Noriko. You guys will leave on Monday as planned. So get a good mights sleep and pack your bags and we will get the rest at the airport." He walked off chatting to some whore on his cell. Noriko looked at Maki, who looked at Amaya, who looked at Naruto. The girls started to jump up and down while Naruto just stood by Sasuke and Gaara smirking.

"Oh my god I'm so excited." Maki said.

"Same. I can't believe it guys." Amaya said.

"You know what? This is going to rock ponies. Watch out world! Because The Falling Stars are coming at you!" Noriko said. They all laughed and had a group hug. The boys joined in on it to. This was going to rock.

"Will the Falling stars please come out on the stage?" That was Kakashi. They all walked out onto the stage, and immediately, the audience starting to go wild again.

"The audience has spoken, and they want you to play another song for us. How about it?" He said.

The gang looked at each other and nodded. They had the perfect song to play. They got on their instruments and the girls got on their microphones.

"Hello Konohakagure!" Maki said. The crowd cheered and started to wave their glow sticks in the air.

"You guys want a song, you got it." Amaya said. "This song, ladies and gentleman, is called First." **(Yeah, it's that song that Lindsay Lohan made. just imagine a lot more guitar in this song because it doesn't have a lot**.)

_Is that someone you used to date  
Why she's hanging around here, what's her story  
Doesn't she know but its too late  
That the party is over and the car's for me_

_Why don't you tell her what's been going on  
'Cause she seems to be dreaming instead of just leaving  
If you don't have the heart to fill her in  
Then just step aside and let me lay it on the line_

_'Cause your mine  
And tonight you don't revolve around her  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna scream a little louder_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
'cause when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first_

_You look at me and I just die  
Its like heaven arriving in my mind  
And I cant believe all this jealousy  
I used to be a girl who could let a guy breathe  
But your mine  
And tonight you revolve around me  
Your mine  
And this time I'm gonna get a little louder_

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
'Cause when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
(I wanna come first [2x])_

_Don't wanna be like every girl who's tried to get you  
I wanna be the one who's never sorry  
that she met you  
I wanna come first 2x  
Hey!_

The lights went off. In the dark, the girls got rid of their guitars and stood at the edge of the runway on the stage. Naruto got ready to bang on his drums.

"Sing with us Konoha!" The music came back on, and the girls were jumping along with the beat. Along with the beat, fireworks came out the stage. Confetti came out from a big net in the ceiling and the whole place was ringing with screams and singing.

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
'cause when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first_

_Don't wanna be like  
Every other girl in the world  
Like every other one who wants you  
'cause when I see you something inside me burns  
And then I realize I wanna come first  
I wanna come first_

The song ended, and Naruto came from where he was, to stand at the end of the runway with the girls. They all locked shoulders, and bowed, while everyone was screaming and jumping in the air.

"You guys are an awesome crowd." Naruto said. The girls in the audience were having a semi-orgasm because how hot he looked all sweaty in a muscle shirt. Kakashi came back out on the stage wearing something normal.

"I see you got out of that tux huh Kakashi?" Noriko said with a smile on her face. He made a weird looking face. Kind of like this -_-.

The Konohakagure Music Show was over. But the fun was just beginning.

_-2 days later-_

The Falling Stars were currently at the airport, waiting for their plane to take them to their first destination for their first headlining tour. It was about…3am, and Noriko was half asleep until she heard the music producer's voice.

"No I don't know when it is. Oh come on baby you know I love you." He said into his cell.

Noriko and Maki stared at each other trying not to laugh. Then it was time to go. They got up, and headed for the place where they check your bags, until Gaara grabbed Noriko from behind.

"I'll miss you." Gaara said. Noriko turn around and gave him a kiss for the last time.

"I'll miss you to. And remember, I'll text you when we're about to take off." She said. They embraced each other once again.

"I'll see you on MTV." Gaara laughed while saying this. Noriko kissed him one last time, and she departed for the plane. Gaara's phone beeped. It said _'New Text!'_ He looked at it and it said:

_Taking off, about to go to sleep. I love you._

_-Noriko_

He looked at the plane that Noriko was on, and waved to it. On the plane, Noriko saw someone waving and waved back. She laid back in her sleep and stared out the window.

Watch out world, Falling Stars are coming at you. The gang was excited, and yet tired. But who knows, maybe it'll be awesome living the rock star life.

* * *

**_Omg guys. That's the end. But DON'T WORRY! As I have said before there is a sequel. Ok if you guys want the lo-down, here it is:_**

**_Gaara and Noriko split up, but only because they didn't want to damage their relationship by Noriko going away for a year. They are going to stay single, until Noriko comes back, then they will get back together. Maki and Sasuke are still together; they couldn't handle being not with each other. Amaya and Naruto and still together, duh, they are in the band so that means they will still be with each other. So there. Get it? Got it? Good!_**

**_Falling Stars: We are the Falling Stars._**

**_And I'm HyperOffPocky…signing off_**.


	17. Sequel Notice

**_Ok you guys, that was the end of High School Life...With Vampires. But it's not over yet. they still have lots of drama, romance, and fun in the sequel, Living The Rockstar Life. If you look in my stories, it already there. So I hope you enjoy it, and review! But first let me tell you what it's going to be about._**

**_You know how The Falling Stars, or TFS have become famous and whatnot? Well Noriko goes through some real dramam because Gaara is a dumbass. The twin's mom comes to visit them but it isnt a pleasant one. And another band joins the ride with TFS of Living The Rockstar Life. So please R&R and I'll see you later!_**

**_HyperOffPocky-_**


End file.
